Sunshine (Destiel)
by SpoopySPN
Summary: Basically just a lot of feels, I made this based on a textpost I found. Goes with the song Sunshine - Elizabeth Michell. Please leave a review telling me what you thought and if I should write more fanfiction. :))))


The shining blade pierced through the air, stabbing Castiel in the stomach with a gruesome sound. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach with his arms as he watched blood pool over the sleeves of his trench coat. Castiel fell forward, his left cheek hitting the cold cement floor with a thud.

"CAS!" Dean ran over and stabbed the attacker in the back with a knife almost as sharp as the anger he felt. Dean watched blood pool from the stranger's back as he fell to the floor with a dull sound. Dean snapped back to reality and sprinted over to Cas, who was quickly losing energy and blood.

Castiel coughed. "D-Dean, I'm dying."

Dean knelt down and struggled to talk with the growing lump in his throat. "N-no, it's gonna be okay, Cas." Dean quickly but carefully pulled Cas up, so that his head and shoulders were lying softly on Dean's thighs. He swiftly pulled out his phone to call 911. He began to dial when Cas reached out his shaking arm and grabbed Dean's wrist.

"Dean, it's...it's too late to save me." He let out a noise which sounded like coughing and crying mixed together. "P-please, just run. More of them are headed here."

"Cas, I..." Dean let out a choked sob. "I won't just leave you here."

Castiel's blinking became slower by the minute and he looked up at Dean. They simply stared into each other's eyes, and what was only less than a minute seemed like hours. Shining blue eyes having less life every second stared into shining candy green eyes. There was nothing but silence until Dean softly began to sing.

"You are my sunshine..." Dean let out another sob and tears rolled down his blood covered cheeks, leaving streaks. "My only sunshine..."

"You make me happy, when skies are gray..."

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and wiped a tear off of Dean's cheek.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you... Please don't take my sunshine away..."

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping..." Blood slowly leaked from the stab wound in Castiel's chest, leaving him paler by the minute.

"I dreamt I held you in my arms...When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken...So I hung my head, and cried..."

Bright blue eyes met green ones and Castiel slowly opened his mouth and joined Dean in the soft melody, his voice smaller and weaker than Dean's.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Dean choked out.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,"

"You make me happy...when skies are gray,"  
"You make me happy...when skies are gray," Castiel watched his own vision slowly blur.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you..." Tears quickly streamed down Dean's face.  
"Y-you'll never know dear, how much I love you..."

"Please don't take my sunshine away,"  
"Please don't take my sunshine..."

Castiel's eyes slowly and peacefully closed. His muscles relaxed, and his heart slowly stopped beating as a soft smile formed on his face.

"C-Cas...? CAS?" Dean began to sob as Castiel slowly faded in his arms.

Tears flew down his face like raging rivers and landed on Cas' now red trench coat, salty tears mixing with blood.

"Y...you can't leave me, Cas, not yet!" Dean softly shook the lifeless body in his arms. "Please... Cas..."

Dean stared at the peaceful face of Castiel for what seemed like days until he jerked up slightly to the sudden, unexpected sound of footsteps.

He froze in place, not daring to even breathe too loud. The footsteps gained volume and speed as the sound rounded the corner. Nervous sweat joined tears as the footsteps got closer.

Dean heard the sound of a gun being cocked and the footsteps entered the room. The sweet but sad melody that had been Cas' final words stuck in his mind.

 _You are my sunshine...  
My only sunshine..._

Dean relaxed, and almost happily let the intruder enter the room.

 _You make me happy, when skies are gray..._

He let the footsteps approach him. All that could be heard next was a deafening bang followed by a soft thud and the sound of fading steps.

 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you..._

Dean's body, spilling blood and tears, landed next to Castiel's lifeless corpse almost perfectly.

Dean almost smiled, and with his last breath, he weakly choked out the same last words as Cas.

"Please don't take my sunshine..."

Dean's once bright green eyes dulled and were hidden by pale eyelids as his life faded away and blood continued to trickle out of his wound, and one last tear fell across his face.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._  
 _You make me happy, when skies are grey..._  
 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you...  
Please don't take my sunshine away..._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away..._


End file.
